


AGARD 2020 Деанон

by fandom AGARD 2020 (fandom_Omegaverse_2019)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fandom Kombat 2020, Other, Фандомная битва 2020, деанон
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25428814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Omegaverse_2019/pseuds/fandom%20AGARD%202020
Summary: Деанон команды fandom AGARD 2020 по левелам.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	1. Драбблы и мини G — PG-13

От двенадцати до двадцати (определить было сложно, потому что все постоянно перемещались, заходили и выходили из зала, обменивались масками и просто пытались замаскироваться под предметы обстановки) человек замерли, они смотрели на часы. Часы остановились на двенадцати минутах первого, но никого это словно бы не волновало.  
Посреди зала, где все происходило, стоял стол. На столе были разнообразные закуски, торты, лежали мечи, топоры, веера, стопки бумаг, в том числе агитационных листовок. С края свешивался флаг, на котором знаки альфы и омеги спешно закрасили разноцветными полосками.  
— Мне кажется, нам уже пора забирать свои тексты, — неуверенно сказал некто в маске рыжего кота.  
— Можно забирать что угодно и когда угодно, — сказал другой некто, на нем была маска Деда Мороза.  
— Я мертв внутри, — сказал третий человек, спешно чертящий что-то на ватмане. — Но подождите, пока я не составлю список.  
Все снова погрузились в тишину. Только несколько человек в масках супергероев о чем-то переговаривались.  
— Готово! — человек поднял ватман и стащил маску, под которой оказалось лицо KisVani. — Забирайте тексты!  
Остальные присутствующие тоже принялись снимать маски (кроме пары человек в дальнем углу зала, они отступили в тень, не желая, чтобы кто-то их узнал).  
— Вообще-то можно было снимать маски еще в полночь, — напомнила midrifmonster.  
— Ой, да какая разница, — пожала плечами ALINRAN. — Кто-нибудь хочет погадать?  
— Или поесть? — спросили Dekstroza и Sanri хором.  
— Лучше поспать, — предложила bfcure, и Tykki ее поддержала.  
MasterIota выскользнула из зала, Mažoji Šikšnosparnė подошла к окну и распахнула его, Aurian только мечтательно улыбнулась, PriestSat деловито оглянулась по сторонам (а больше — на особо впечатляющий топор на столе), Nati и Laufeyjar_Sonr продолжили начатый раньше диалог, маски они держали в руках.  
Первая часть бала-маскарада закончилась... Но впереди были и другие.

  
**ДРАББЛЫ И МИНИ НИЗКОГО РЕЙТИГА**  
  
  
  
---  
  
Название

| 

Автор/переводчик

| 

бета  
  
[Эво](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24942031) |  [ALINRAN](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALINRAN/profile) (Момо-лимур) | [midrifmonster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/midrifmonster/profile)  
[В ожидании новостей](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24942079) |  [KisVani](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/profile) (Восьмая дочь) |  [Aurian](https://ficbook.net/authors/739850) (Oriella)  
[Один из тысячи](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24964564) |  [KisVani](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/profile) (Восьмая дочь) | [midrifmonster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/midrifmonster/profile)  
[Твоя попка](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24964825) |  [ALINRAN](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALINRAN/profile) (Момо-лимур) | [midrifmonster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/midrifmonster/profile)  
[Лапки](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24964990) |  [ALINRAN](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALINRAN/profile) (Момо-лимур) | [midrifmonster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/midrifmonster/profile)  
[Кусты](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25036777) | [Dekstroza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dekstroza/profile) | [midrifmonster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/midrifmonster/profile)  
[Аль](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24967924) | [Dekstroza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dekstroza/profile) | [midrifmonster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/midrifmonster/profile)  
[Рука судьбы](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24977689) |  [KisVani](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/profile) (Восьмая дочь) | [midrifmonster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/midrifmonster/profile)  
[Дружба](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24978226) |  [ALINRAN](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALINRAN/profile) (Момо-лимур) | [midrifmonster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/midrifmonster/profile)  
[Осень](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24996268) | [Dekstroza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dekstroza/profile) | [midrifmonster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/midrifmonster/profile)  
[Заклинание плодородия](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25005343) | [Dekstroza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dekstroza/profile) | [midrifmonster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/midrifmonster/profile)  
[Almas gemelas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25013374) | [bfcure](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfcure/profile) | [midrifmonster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/midrifmonster/profile)  
[Скуби-Ду и пляжная встреча](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25014691) |  [ALINRAN](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALINRAN/profile) (Момо-лимур) | [midrifmonster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/midrifmonster/profile)  
[Яблоки](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24968164) |  [MasterIota](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterIota/profile) (Магистр Йота) | [midrifmonster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/midrifmonster/profile)  
[Репликант](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25014781) |  [ALINRAN](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALINRAN/profile) (Момо-лимур) | [midrifmonster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/midrifmonster/profile)  
[Попаданец](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24978316) |  [KisVani](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/profile) (Восьмая дочь) |  [Aurian](https://ficbook.net/authors/739850) (Oriella), [Mažoji Šikšnosparnė](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mazoji_Siksnosparne/profile)  
[Если не бежать](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25014796) |  [MasterIota](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterIota/profile) (Магистр Йота) |  [Aurian](https://ficbook.net/authors/739850) (Oriella)  
[Непреложные истины](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25014865) |  [KisVani](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/profile) (Восьмая дочь) | [midrifmonster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/midrifmonster/profile)  
[Социальная дистанция](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25071544) |  [ALINRAN](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALINRAN/profile) (Момо-лимур) | [midrifmonster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/midrifmonster/profile)  
[Бокс по подписке](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25071601) |  [ALINRAN](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALINRAN/profile) (Момо-лимур) | Анонимный Доброжелатель  
[Война пчел и цветов](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25071679) |  [ALINRAN](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALINRAN/profile) (Момо-лимур) | [midrifmonster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/midrifmonster/profile)  
[Новое начало](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25217758) | [Nati](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nati/pseuds/Nati) |  [Laufeyjar_Sonr](https://ficbook.net/authors/4556)  
[Ориентация — север](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25201330) | [Dekstroza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dekstroza/profile) | [midrifmonster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/midrifmonster/profile)  
[Переменчивый](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25228702) |  [KisVani](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/profile) (Восьмая дочь) | [midrifmonster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/midrifmonster/profile)  
[Величины постоянные и переменные](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25229539) | [bfcure](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfcure/profile) | [midrifmonster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/midrifmonster/profile)  
[Адские маршрутки](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25330063) |  [ALINRAN](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALINRAN/profile) (Момо-лимур) | Анонимный Доброжелатель  
[Люди, которые любят](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25345474) | [Tykki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tykki/profile) | [bfcure](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfcure/profile)  
[Святотатство](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25343395) |  [KisVani](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/profile) (Восьмая дочь) | [midrifmonster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/midrifmonster/profile)  
[Возмутитель спокойствия](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25014967) |  [ALINRAN](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALINRAN/profile) (Момо-лимур)  | [midrifmonster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/midrifmonster/profile)  
[«Кантата д'Оро»](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25022068) |  [ALINRAN](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALINRAN/profile) (Момо-лимур)  | [midrifmonster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/midrifmonster/profile)  
[Супергерой](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25018246) |  [ALINRAN](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALINRAN/profile) (Момо-лимур)  |  [midrifmonster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/midrifmonster/profile), [Mažoji Šikšnosparnė](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mazoji_Siksnosparne/profile)  
[Бетам всегда достается плохая работа](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25329967) |  [ALINRAN](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALINRAN/profile) (Момо-лимур)  | Анонимный Доброжелатель  
[Имя](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25015021) | [Nati](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nati/pseuds/Nati) |  [Laufeyjar_Sonr](https://ficbook.net/authors/4556)  
[Словами через рот](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25017910) | [Nati](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nati/pseuds/Nati) |  [Laufeyjar_Sonr](https://ficbook.net/authors/4556)  
[Открытая дверь](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25342159) |  [Nati](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nati/pseuds/Nati) |  [Laufeyjar_Sonr](https://ficbook.net/authors/4556)  
[Келпи](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25015093) |  [MasterIota](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterIota/profile) (Магистр Йота) | [midrifmonster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/midrifmonster/profile)  
[Расстояние между нами](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25017340) |  [bfcure](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfcure/profile) | [Mažoji Šikšnosparnė](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mazoji_Siksnosparne/profile)  
[Накажи меня](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25017448) |  [bfcure](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfcure/profile) |  [Aurian](https://ficbook.net/authors/739850) (Oriella)  
[Две полоски](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25018369) |  [Dekstroza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dekstroza/profile) | [PriestSat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PriestSat/profile)  
[Простая история](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25017631) |  [Dekstroza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dekstroza/profile) | [midrifmonster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/midrifmonster/profile)  
[Скрытые символы](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25228567) |  [Dekstroza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dekstroza/profile) | [midrifmonster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/midrifmonster/profile)  
[Катастрофа](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25017403) |  [Mažoji Šikšnosparnė](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mazoji_Siksnosparne/profile) |  [Aurian](https://ficbook.net/authors/739850) (Oriella)  
[Дом там, где сердце](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25229146) |  [Sanri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanri/profile) | Анонимный Доброжелатель, [PriestSat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PriestSat/profile)  
[А потом мы согреемся и будем любить друг друга](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25226518) |  [midrifmonster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/midrifmonster/profile) |  [bfcure](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfcure/profile)


	2. Визуал G — PG-13

В полутемном зале снова собралась группа людей в масках. Часы на стене все еще не шли, но, когда раздался оглушительный «БА-БУМ!», вздрогнули и упали. Картины тоже завибрировали, но остались висеть.

— Пусть художники снимут маски! — заявил некто в надвинутом на глаза капюшоне.

Четыре человека выступили вперед, но один сказал, придерживая маску:

— Я не буду!

— Ладно, — пожал плечами некто в капюшоне.

— А я — да! — радостно воскликнула unikittyqueen, стаскивая маску пришельца. — Можно я заберу свой диптих?

— И мое сумчатое безобразие отдайте, — улыбнулась Эра, сбрасывая свою маску.

Минка тоже сняла маску и пожала плечами.

— Отличный левел вышел!

Люди за их спинами зааплодировали.

  
**ВИЗУАЛ НИЗКОГО РЕЙТИНГА**  
  
  
  
---  
  
Название

| 

Автор

|   
[Имя на чужом языке](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25380145) |  [Минка](https://tii-bii-boo.diary.ru)  
[Поэтому я предпочитаю «they»](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25380271) |  []()Автор пожелал остаться неизвестным   
[Разумный выбор](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25380358) |  [Минка](https://tii-bii-boo.diary.ru)  
[В папиной сумке](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25474066) |  [Vervolfcat](https://vk.com/vervolfcat)  
[Trust no one!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25491313) |  [unikittyqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unikittyqueen/profile)


	3. Миди G — PG-13

Очередной таймер сработал с визгливой трелью. С кого-то маски упали сами, кто-то удержал их на лице.

— Имеет ли смысл менять маску каждый раз? — задумалась Нати.

— Это правильно с гигиенической точки зрения, — поучительно сказала ей midrifmonster.

bfcure кивнула, собирая бумаги с записанным текстом.

— Я не опоздала? — с тревогой спросила cicada, заскакивая в зал. — Можно уже забирать текст? Или нужно только принести?

— Можно забирать! — хором ответили Sanri и dekstroza.

MasterIota помахала тем, кто еще не снял маски, и открыла бутылку вина, чтобы разлить его по бокалам, выставленными на стол kelRian.

  


  
**МИДИ НИЗКОГО РЕЙТИГА**  
  
  
  
---  
  
Название

| 

Автор/переводчик

| 

бета  
  
[Крылья](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25037050) |  [kelRian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelRian/pseuds/kelRian) ([KelRian](https://kelrian.diary.ru)) | [midrifmonster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/midrifmonster/profile)  
[Шрамы](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25037176) |  [Nati](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nati/pseuds/Nati) ([Нати.](https://carpediem-nati.diary.ru)) | [Laufeyjar_Sonr](https://ficbook.net/authors/4556)  
[Лето для души](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25428496) |  [midrifmonster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/midrifmonster/profile) ([midrifmonster](https://midrifmonster.diary.ru)) | [bfcure](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfcure/pseuds/bfcure)  
[Командное взаимодействие](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25464841) | [dekstroza](https://dekstroza.diary.ru) | [midrifmonster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/midrifmonster/profile)  
[Можжевельник и миндаль](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25530718) |  [bfcure](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfcure/pseuds/bfcure) ([bfcure](https://twisted-words.diary.ru)) | [midrifmonster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/midrifmonster/profile)  
[Чистый лист](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25530880) |  [Nati](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nati/pseuds/Nati) ([Нати.](https://carpediem-nati.diary.ru)) | [Laufeyjar_Sonr](https://ficbook.net/authors/4556)  
[Время — испытание для тех, кто уцелел](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25544881) | [Sanri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanri/pseuds/Sanri) | Анонимный доброжелатель  
[Проклятие и благословение](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25576612) |  [MasterIota](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterIota/pseuds/MasterIota) ([Магистр Йота](https://iotachan.diary.ru/))  | [midrifmonster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/midrifmonster/profile)  
[Клятва](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25596370) | [cicada](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicada/profile) | Анонимный доброжелатель


	4. Челлендж

В зале было только четверо. Один незаметно выскользнул за дверь, прихватив флэшку с видео. Вторая фигура в плаще с капюшоном, в которой легко было узнать ALINRAN, пыталась повесить часы на место.

— Оставь уже, — устало сказала midrifmonster, снимая маску. — Всё равно упадут.

— Или кто-то их уронит, — пожала плечами KisVani, обмахиваясь своей маской, как веером. — Впереди ещё столько же квестов.

  
**ЧЕЛЛЕНДЖ**  
  
  
  
---  
  
Название

| 

Автор

|   
[Мы — дикая природа](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25206160) |  [midrifmonster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/midrifmonster/pseuds/midrifmonster) (крафт), [KisVani](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani) (обработка фото, текст)   
[Берет для омеги](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25712875) |  [ALINRAN](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALINRAN/pseuds/ALINRAN)  
[Asexual Icons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25716484) |  [KisVani](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani)  
[Процесс создания](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25718386) |  Автор пожелал остаться неизвестным 


	5. ББ-квест

Около десятка человек в масках терпеливо ждали своего часа. Томики отпечатанных листов высились на столике (у которого уже заметно подгибались ножки после всех перенесенных тягот).

Некто в маске с нарисованными люминесцентной краской глазами посмотрел на наручные часы.

— Эй, а уже две минуты, как можно деанониться! — сказал он и снял маску, под которой оказалась ALINRAN.

— Прекрасно! — обрадовалась kelRian, любовно поглаживая переплет своего двухтомника.

— О! Отлично! Я ждала! — воскликнула PriestSat, тоже снимая маску, и подхватила свой трехтомник, откуда выпало несколько фотокарточек.  
Минка и KisVani (снявшие свои маски как-то незаметно) похватали каждая свою.

— Это было не зря, — пустила скупую переводческую слезу cicada, и MasterIota похлопала ее по плечу.

midrifmonster, Aurian, Mazoji_Siksnosparne и некто, так и не снявший маски, тоже пустили по слезе (правда редакторской, а не переводческой).

  


  
**ББ-квест: тексты**  
  
  
  
---  
  
Название

| 

Автор/переводчик

| 

Бета

[]()  
[Истинная причина](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25750048) |  [PriestSat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PriestSat/profile) ([priest_sat](priestsat4.diary.ru)) | [Mazoji_Siksnosparne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mazoji_Siksnosparne/profile)  
[Потемки сознания](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25805284) |  [ALINRAN](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALINRAN/profile) (Момо-лимур) | [midrifmonster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/midrifmonster/profile)  
[Их мир](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25825162) |  [kelRian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelRian/pseuds/kelRian) ([KelRian](https://kelrian.diary.ru)) | [midrifmonster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/midrifmonster/profile)  
[само собой не завяжется](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25825378) | [cicada](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicada/profile) | Анонимный доброжелатель, [Aurian](https://ficbook.net/authors/739850) (Oriella)  
[Крепко держи меня и не бойся](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25863277) |  [MasterIota](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterIota/pseuds/MasterIota) ([Магистр Йота](https://iotachan.diary.ru/)) |  [Aurian](https://ficbook.net/authors/739850) (Oriella)  
  
  
**ББ-квест: иллюстрации**  
  
  
  
Название

| 

Автор

| 

Макси

[]()  
[Разбитая мечта](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25769971/chapters/62586886) | [Минка](https://tii-bii-boo.diary.ru) | [Истинная причина](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25750048)  
[Истинная причина (обложка)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25769971/chapters/62586922#workskin) | [KisVani](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani) | [Истинная причина](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25750048)


	6. Драбблы и мини R — NC-17

На столе лежали закрытые папки с маркировками «18+». Люди в масках (некоторые были сдвинуты на затылок или под нос) с вожделением смотрели на них и ждали сигнала.

— Не знаю, как вы, но я иду забирать свой фик про Древних, — сказала ALINRAN. — И инцест. И кроссовер с Тварями. И всё остальное.

Прочие люди в зале мгновенно пришли в движение.

dekstroza бережно прижала свою папочку (промаркированную не просто «18+», а «18++») к груди, на папке Nati была приписка «тетрадь по биологии», на папке MasterIota — китайские иероглифы, у kelRian — военные знаки различия, а на папке KisVani... Эта была отмечена цензурой и штампом «продолжение следует». midrifmonster, Aurian, некто пожелавший остаться неизвестным, Laufeyjar_Sonr и Mazoji_Siksnosparne рыдали, обнявшись. Впереди оставалось всего два квеста (а еще зима и следующее лето, о котором беты старались не думать)...

  
**ДРАББЛЫ И МИНИ ВЫСОКОГО РЕЙТИГА**  
  
  
  
---  
  
Название

| 

Автор/переводчик

| 

бета  
  
[Ты ни капельки не изменился](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25959346) |  [kelRian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelRian/pseuds/kelRian) ([KelRian](https://kelrian.diary.ru)) | [midrifmonster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/midrifmonster/profile)  
[Социализация омеги](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25978495) |  [KisVani](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/profile) (Восьмая дочь) |  [Aurian](https://ficbook.net/authors/739850) (Oriella)  
[Проект по биологии](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25978756) |  [Nati](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nati/pseuds/Nati) ([Нати.](https://carpediem-nati.diary.ru)) | [Laufeyjar_Sonr](https://ficbook.net/authors/4556)  
[Трофей](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26032483) | [dekstroza](https://dekstroza.diary.ru) |  [Aurian](https://ficbook.net/authors/739850) (Oriella)  
[Аугуст](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25959193) |  [kelRian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelRian/pseuds/kelRian) ([KelRian](https://kelrian.diary.ru)) | [Mazoji_Siksnosparne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mazoji_Siksnosparne/profile)  
[Разгадка](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25959499) |  [kelRian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelRian/pseuds/kelRian) ([KelRian](https://kelrian.diary.ru)) | [midrifmonster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/midrifmonster/profile)  
[Утешение](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25978534) |  [MasterIota](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterIota/pseuds/MasterIota) ([Магистр Йота](https://iotachan.diary.ru/)) |  [Aurian](https://ficbook.net/authors/739850) (Oriella)  
[Древние пришли](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26086828) |  [ALINRAN](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALINRAN/profile) (Момо-лимур) | Анонимный доброжелатель, [Aurian](https://ficbook.net/authors/739850) (Oriella), [midrifmonster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/midrifmonster/profile)  
[Я военный](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25996543) |  [kelRian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelRian/pseuds/kelRian) ([KelRian](https://kelrian.diary.ru)) | [midrifmonster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/midrifmonster/profile)  
[Волшебные омеги](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26046742) |  [ALINRAN](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALINRAN/profile) (Момо-лимур) | Анонимный доброжелатель, [Aurian](https://ficbook.net/authors/739850) (Oriella), [midrifmonster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/midrifmonster/profile)  
[Объективация](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26087014) |  [ALINRAN](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALINRAN/profile) (Момо-лимур) | Анонимный доброжелатель, [midrifmonster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/midrifmonster/profile)  
[Илюша](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26089969) |  [ALINRAN](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALINRAN/profile) (Момо-лимур) | [midrifmonster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/midrifmonster/profile)  
[Отец](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26103706) |  [ALINRAN](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALINRAN/profile) (Момо-лимур) | Анонимный доброжелатель, [midrifmonster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/midrifmonster/profile)


	7. Визуал R — NC-17

Часы исчезли, в отличие от стола, заваленного бумагами.

Один из художников всё ещё сидел, упорно не снимая маску. Все поняли, что просить бессмысленно, в конце концов — авторское право не открывать свою личность.  
Минка и Vervolfcat разрабатывали секретное рукопожатие, специально для иллюстраторов текстов, бруклинский котик задумчиво крутил в руках линейку, которой болезненно не хватало альфам на одном из рисунков.

— А ведь остался всего один квест! — напомнил художникам некто, заглядывая в приоткрытую дверь зала.

  
**ВИЗУАЛ ВЫСОКОГО РЕЙТИНГА**  
  
  
  
---  
  
Название

| 

Автор

|   
[Рабочий процесс](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26215330) |  [Vervolfcat](https://vk.com/vervolfcat)  
[Розовое безобразие](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26141497) |  []()Автор пожелал остаться неизвестным   
[Ты альфа?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26195326) |  [Минка](https://tii-bii-boo.diary.ru)  
[И тело одно на двоих](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26213404) |  [Vervolfcat](https://vk.com/vervolfcat)  
[Who first?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26141437) |  [бруклинский котик ](https://agard2020.diary.ru/p219795392.htm#form)


	8. Миди R — NC-17

И в предпоследний раз собрались участники, и кое-как стянули маски. Паспорта все еще лежали в командном сейфе.

  


  
**МИДИ ВЫСОКОГО РЕЙТИГА**  
  
  
  
---  
  
Название

| 

Автор/переводчик

| 

бета  
  
[Котики](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26141296) |  [kelRian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelRian/pseuds/kelRian) ([KelRian](https://kelrian.diary.ru)) | [midrifmonster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/midrifmonster/profile)  
[Мередит совсем не понимал математику](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26162245) |  [ALINRAN](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALINRAN/profile) (Момо-лимур) | [midrifmonster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/midrifmonster/profile)  
[Рассвет](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26283718) |  [MasterIota](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterIota/pseuds/MasterIota) ([Магистр Йота](https://iotachan.diary.ru/)) |  [Aurian](https://ficbook.net/authors/739850) (Oriella)  
[Выход из лабиринта](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26249299) |  [kelRian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelRian/pseuds/kelRian) ([KelRian](https://kelrian.diary.ru)) | [PriestSat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PriestSat/profile)  
[Невозможная траектория](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26249254) | [cicada](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicada/profile) | Анонимный доброжелатель  
[Наши чувства взаимны](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26283898) |  [midrifmonster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/midrifmonster/profile) ([midrifmonster](https://midrifmonster.diary.ru)) | [PriestSat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PriestSat/profile)


	9. Спецквест

Толпа за дверью скандировала: «Паспорта! Верните наши паспорта!», а в зале несколько человек разбирали свои работы со спецквеста.

Нати жизнерадостно утаскивала книжку с узорным переплетом, Rain_Shadow — пачку комиксов, KelRian распечатку, оформленную фотографиями котиков (точнее — конкретного котика, но в разных ракурсах), некто, так и не снявший маску, растворился в воздухе.

Из коридора раздавался крик ALINRAN:

— Никаких паспортов не отдадим!

Она говорила что-то ещё, но за лязгом, треском и прочими звуками побоища разобрать слова было невозможно.

Прорвалась только фраза:

— ДО СЛЕДУЮЩЕГО ЛЕТА!

  
**СПЕЦКВЕСТ**  
  
  
  
---  
  
Название

| 

Автор/переводчик

| 

бета  
  
[Мачо и ботан](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26388490) | [Nati](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nati/pseuds/Nati) |  [Laufeyjar_Sonr](https://ficbook.net/authors/4556)  
[Believe in Yourself](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26388514) | [elolaps](http://twitter.com/elolaps_art)  
[Neither Do I](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26388787) | [elolaps](http://twitter.com/elolaps_art)  
[Зверь по имени Кот](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26406289) |  [kelRian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelRian/pseuds/kelRian) ([KelRian](https://kelrian.diary.ru)) | [midrifmonster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/midrifmonster/profile)  
[Мифологическое розовое безобразие](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26409850) | Автор пожелал остаться неизвестным


End file.
